


Love in the Shadows

by Badboylover24



Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has a crush on Angel, Alastor’s Shadow can bring shadows to life, Angel finds Shadow Love cute, M/M, May Be Too Cute, Mentioned Book is Agatha Christie’s Murder on the Orient Express, Shadow Love, fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: For Valentine’s Day, I’ve decided to write some RadioDust & PentNiss shorts for a week and dub it RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week. Hazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop.Day One will feature Shadow RadioDust (Alastor’s Shadow x Angel Dust’s Shadow).
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor’s Shadow/Angel Dust’s Shadow
Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162265
Kudos: 56





	Love in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One of RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week, I’m doing a Shadow RadioDust short (Alastor’s Shadow x Angel Dust’s Shadow) since I don’t think I’ve seen any so far. Warning: this idea I came up with may kill you with cuteness overload.

It was just a normal hellish day at the Hazbin Hotel. Charlie and Vaggie are in their suite going over some documents. Niffty was busy-bumblebee with housekeeping. And Husk had gone out to pick up a few essentials.

As for Alastor and Angel Dust, the two of them are alone in the lobby but not in the way you might think. Alastor was sitting on the couch looking over some progress reports. And Angel was sitting at the bar, drinking a mug of coffee with his metaphorical nose in a book Charlie recommended he reads (it’s actually pretty good).

As the two of them were immersed in their respective reading materials, Alastor’s Shadow popped up against the wall behind its oblivious master before turning to Angel, also oblivious. Heart bubbles danced around it as it swooned lovingly at the spider’s shadow before zipping across the floor up to it. Once behind it, it hugged the spider-shadow from behind, but Angel didn’t even flinch.

Then Angel’s Shadow suddenly “came to life” as pair of pink blank eyes appeared on its “face.” Alastor’s Shadow let it go from its embrace, and Angel’s Shadow turned to it. It smiled with delight as it held its upper hands together and up next to its head in a lovestruck manner before Alastor’s Shadow took a lower hand and kissed it. Then it picked the other shadow up from the barstool shadow and held it like a bride in its arms, the other shadow wrapping its upper arms around its neck and lower pair around its waist. Heart bubbles danced around them as they leaned their foreheads together, and they zipped across the floor and under the crack of the nearest lounge doors.

All this happened without their owners’ notice.

Once in the lounge, the two Shadows settled down onto a couch, Shadow Angel sitting in Shadow Alastor’s lap. Once settled, the antlered shadow took one of its lover’s lowers hands to kiss it. As it does, the spider shadow smiled affectionately as it ran its upper hand’s fingers up and down against its sweetheart’s ears, making it purr contently.

Back with the Shadows’ owners, they were still oblivious to the absence of their Shadows for about five minutes until…

“Oh, real smooth, dumbass!” Alastor looked up at Angel with surprise, the spider scolding his book.

“Whatever is the matter, my effeminate spider?” Angel glanced at him and back to his book as he calmed down.

“Oh, sorry, Smiles,” he answered with a dismissive wave. “I’m just pissed off at this Ratchett guy. He’s a real dumbass…”

But Angel’s voice was lost from Alastor’s hearing when he noticed something about the spider…or rather what’s not _behind_ the spider.

“Poirot had every right to refused the guy’s case; this book makes him sound like a real asshole.”

“Angel, where is your shadow?” Angel blinked with confusion at the Radio Demon now walking towards him.

“What are ya talkin’ ‘bout?” he answered, looking behind him. “It’s right behind—“ He stopped when he saw only the shadow of an empty stool but no trace of _his_ shadow. Since he’s sitting at an angle for light for his book, it made the shadow more visible on the wall. So it can’t be a trick of the light.

“What the…Oh, okay,” Angel started chuckling before turning to Alastor now next to him. “Good one, Al; ya got me goin’ there. Yer gettin’ good at these pranks.”

“I assure you, my dear, that this isn’t my doing for a practical joke,” Alastor stated before a thought came to him. “But I believe _my_ Shadow may have something to do with it.” Angel stopped laughing to look at the redhead with an arched eyebrow of confusion.

“Say what now?”

“It’s this special ability that my Shadow has,” Alastor explained. “It has the ability to bring another’s shadow to life just by making something like physical contact with it.”

“Wow,” Angel replied with a blink of his eyes. “That’s…kinda cool.”

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Alastor replied, semi-pleased with himself.

“So ya think yer Shadow took mine as a joke?” Angel then asked. “Cuz if it did, I think it’s cute that it’s a playful rascal.”

“Although I’m not sure about the ‘cute part,’ it’s quite possible,” Alastor answered before closing his eyes. “Let me just check for his presence and…” His eyes suddenly shot wide open again. “Oh, they’re close by!”

“Where?”

“In the lounge.” So Angel got up and followed Alastor to the lounge doors. The Radio Demon then opened one halfway so they can take a look inside…

“Oh!”

What they found inside was a surprise for both of them. Shadow Alastor was sitting on the couch with Shadow Angel on his lap and in its arms, and the two of them were kissing deeply. And Shadow Angel was hugging it back with its lower arms with the upper arms around its sweetheart’s neck, one hand petting its ears gently. The pair kept on making out as they’re unaware of their owners watching them.

Angel then turned to Alastor who held a finger to his lips, signaling him to not make a sound. Angel nodded and stayed quiet as Alastor closed the door again. They then left the doors and sat down together on Alastor’s couch.

The two of them just…sat there…in awkward silence. But Alastor was internally freaking out. He can’t believe his Shadow would pull something like this…and all because he’s attracted to _Angel_!

Yes, Alastor has a crush on Angel since he first saw him on the news before they first met. He claims that he’s asexual due to what some demons think of sex (“Sex should be for love, _not_ carnal pleasure,” he claims). But upon seeing Angel fight Sir Pentious and his Egg Bois like a Fallen Exterminator Angel, Alastor starts to feel a long-lost feeling inside of him again. Heck, he even saw in Angel’s eyes that he _wants_ Alastor to say no to his blowjob offer; he’s getting sick of it and wants someone to cut him some slack. And the more he got to know Angel, the more Alastor fell for him.

Alastor then glanced to Angel. The spider was hunched a bit as his upper hands gripped the hem of his skirt, his lower arms wrapped around his stomach. And his expression shows awkward shyness under the fuchsia dusting his cheeks.

Alastor thought he looks cute like that. The posture reminds him of one of those girls in Niffty’s mangas trying to talk with her crush without making him awkward. Perhaps Angel likes him too but is still shy about it, even after seeing their Shadows together. Alastor then decided to break the ice.

“Angel?” In reply, the spider grabbed one of the throw pillows and shoved his face into it before fangirl-squealing into it, his legs kicking giddily.

 _Blast, he has made himself_ more _adorable_. Alastor only restrained himself as Angel put the pillow back after getting it out of his system.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he said to the other demon. “It was just so cute seeing our Shadows together like that. But…how come ya never said anythin’ ‘bout it?” Alastor rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I guess I just find it too…too…”

“Awkward?”

“…Yes.” Angel sighed understandingly as he reclined back into the couch.

“Well, I don’t like the thought of tearin’ those two apart,” he stated sadly. “They look so happy together, and yer Shadow will prob’ly hate ya if we split ‘em up.”

Alastor has to agree with the spider on this one. Due to his newfound feelings for Angel, he sensed earlier that his Shadow fell hard for the pornstar’s. He just wasn’t expecting it to go _that_ far and win it over just like that.

 _Unless Angel’s Shadow is in love with too_ , Alastor thought with a twitch of his ears. _If it does, then…Angel may have feelings for me as well._ He then glanced at the spider troubled with thought. _Perhaps they’re telling me I may have a chance with him._

Alastor then cleared his throat, knowing it’s now or never.

“If that’s the case,” he then said to Angel, “I suppose we could this relationship a chance. So…how do you feel about going out for dinner tonight?” Angel turned to him with surprise.

“What the—A-Al, are ya…” Alastor just had to hold back from pulling the spider in for a kiss at the cute blush dusting his cheeks again.

“Yes, dear Angel,” he answered bluntly, a smile still on his face despite his inner nervousness. “I’m asking you out on a date to get to know you and see how it goes. And I am fully aware that you are free tonight.”

Angel meanwhile was internally freaking out like a schoolgirl. Alastor—the badass Radio Demon of Pentagram City—is asking him out on a _date!?!_ But…just to make sure…

“Yer…not gonna get me in bed with ya aftah winin’ ‘n’ dinin’ me, are ya?” Alastor can see in Angel’s eyes that he’s hoping he’s not like those other men he serviced before. And he can rest assured that he isn’t.

“I won’t, _cher_ ,” the deer assured him as he took his hand. “As I had said before, I wish to know you better and see how this turns out, for our Shadows’ sake.” Smiling, Angel felt the sincerity in Alastor’s answer and decided to give him the benefit of a doubt.

“What time will ya pick me up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Book Angel was reading is Murder on the Orient Express by Agatha Christie. Hazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop.


End file.
